1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tobacco smoking products and more particularly to increasing the filling power of the tobacco filler constituents of a smoking product through the addition of a solution of the ions of multivalent metal or organic acid salts, which interact with the pectinaceous substances of the tobacco to stiffen and to firmly bind said pectinaceous substances to maintain an expanded form.